1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housingless connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-142183 discloses a connector composed of a contact module and a housing. As shown in FIG. 28 of the present application, a contact module 100 includes a base 101 which is formed in a strip shape, and a plurality of contacts 102 which extend out of both sides of the base 101 with the base 101 interposed therebetween and which are arranged like comb teeth. Each of the contacts 102 is formed by stacking a sheet made of a SUS material, an insulating film made of a polyimide resin, and a plating film made of a noble metal material.
Incidentally, the present inventors have developed a housingless connector including a plurality of cantilevers arranged in a comb shape and functioning as contacts. This housingless connector has a problem in that the cantilevers are not held by a housing, so that the cantilevers are liable to be damaged.
Since the connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-142183 includes a housing, the connector does not have the problem described above. Accordingly, the above-mentioned problem cannot be solved by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-142183.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a housingless connector in which a plurality of cantilevers arranged in a comb shape and functioning as contacts is hardly damaged.